


A Note for the Commander

by anoncanon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncanon/pseuds/anoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the same fortress should mean they get to spend more time together, no?</p><p>Apparently, this is much easier to say than do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note for the Commander

“How many refugees are willing to join the forces?”

The clerk looked at the paper on top of the pile he was holding. “Thirty-two, Commander.”

“Good, that’s good-” There was a knock on the center door of his office.

Cullen frowned. The door opened silently and a familiar face peered in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the Inquisitor said, “but I have this note for the Commander.” She waved a small piece of paper, before dropping her hand out of sight.

He beckoned to her and she walked in, smoothly, her floor-length dress flowing around her legs. It was a cold day and she had put on a fur-lined coat over the simple dress. The garment was a recent purchase, he hadn’t been able yet to tell her how well he thought it fitted her. He hadn’t seen her privately in days, their schedules never lining up for more than war room meetings. He often worked too late to share her bed, even for sleep. They had barely exchanged one or two fleeting kisses in the halls, longing for more...

He was taken out of his thoughts by the note coming into focus in front if his face. “You should look at this whenever you get a chance, could be important,” the Inquisitor said, her face expressionless.

“You don’t know what’s in it..?” he asked, taking the note from her fingers.

She shrugged. “It’s sealed. Please carry on,” she added, looking at him one last time before walking out the door she had come in through.

Cullen turned the folded paper in his hands. It was a small piece of rough paper, folded over and closed with a seal. He rubbed his thumb on the red wax. It wasn’t Leliana’s or Josephine’s seal, perhaps he should’ve asked who sent the note…

The second clerk in the room cleared her throat. “Should we continue with the meeting, Commander?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” He kept the note in his hand and returned to the papers on his desk.

“We have modified the requisitions to match the growing number of residents in Skyhold,” the first clerk said, looking at his papers. “However, it has proven difficult to predict the increasing number of soldiers.”

“Who has the numbers for the barracks’ stores?” Cullen asked.

Both clerks replied at the same time, then, flustered, started looking through their respective piles of paperwork for the wanted numbers. It was taking a bit of time and Cullen shifted his attention to the note again. He broke the seal and unfolded the paper. In the middle of the note was a single line of script, the handwriting familiar.

_I am not wearing any underclothes._

Cullen blinked, then read the line again. His groin registered the meaning of the note before his brain could make sense of it and he felt himself stir.

“Ser?” a clerk said, startling him.

He realized both clerks were looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry, I…” he gestured with the note, “There’s something I need to take care of, immediately. Excuse me.”

He walked around his desk, striding toward the door the Inquisitor had left through. He stopped at the door, turning around briefly to face two confused clerks.

“Take a break. We can continue this meeting in… thirty minutes,” he said, before walking out toward Skyhold’s main building.  
\---  
  
He spotted her before she noticed him and his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. She was strolling in the halls around the garden, hidden in the shadows. His boots clicked on the stone floor and she turned around. Her face lit up with a satisfied smirk.

She opened her mouth to speak but he didn’t let her utter a sound, other than the moan she made when he kissed her, hungrily. She returned his kisses with fervor and he felt the yearning pool low in him, making his cock twitch. He moved a hand to her waist, bringing her flush against his body. With the other hand, he caressed the nape of her neck, her skin warm against his fingers.

The Inquisitor led him backwards, toward a wooden door in the hallway. She hit it with a soft thud, Cullen pressing into her. He moved to kiss her neck, eliciting another moan from her lips. She blindly searched for the handle, the simple task made difficult by her awkward position. It finally creaked open, revealing one of the messy, unrestored rooms. They disappeared inside, breaking their embrace for a moment to close the door.

With barely a breath to spare, Cullen turned her around to resume his attentions. He pushed her against the wood of the door, sliding a leg between her thighs as far in as the fabric of her dress would allow him. She rolled her hips into his erection and he groaned, his head falling to her neck.

Her fingers moved to the ties of his trousers and she made quick work of them, before sliding a hand in and stroking him in length. He bit at her neck in an attempt to muffle another groan, but that only made her moan loudly, the sound going straight to his cock. He took a step back, removing her hand from inside his pants in the process, and started a trail of rough kisses from the spot where he had bitten her to her neckline. He used one hand to hold himself steady against the door and moved the other one up over her ribs and around, to fondle a breast over the fabric of her dress.

He continued kissing her, ever lower, over her dress, until his hands could reach the garment’s hemline. He slid both his hand under the fabric, searching for her legs. He then started another trail with his fingers touching along her calves, up her thighs, until he was standing back up, the dress bunched up between them. He stopped with his hands on her hips, leaning in to kiss her hard. She raised her arms to circle his neck, not giving him a chance to break away from the kiss.

He moved his hands up her waist and around over her backside, confirming that she was indeed not wearing anything under the dress. With one of his hands, he went down the back of a thigh, leading her to raise it along with his movement and hooked her leg around his waist. He returned the hand to cup her buttcheek, his fingers ghosting briefly over her wet folds. She moaned into the kiss, her hips jerking against his.

She snaked her hands between them to completely untie his pants and push them as far down his hips as she could manage. He didn’t give her hands a chance to linger on his erection; he moved the bunched fabric of her dress out of the way as much as possible and grabbed her other leg to hook it around his waist too. He leaned into her with his weight, pinning her against the door, holding onto her with both his hands under her backside. Her arms went up around his neck again, clinging to him.

Once their position was steady, he maneuvered a hand around to grab his shaft and position himself, the tip poised at her entrance but not yet going in. She cried out and bucked her hips into him, yet he refused to surrender and looked at her with a naughty smile. He repeated his teasing and, again, retreated when she rolled her hips against his.

Her eyes narrowed, “What are you do-- _aah!_ ” He pushed into her suddenly, burying himself as deep as he could. She cried in his shoulder, her breath disturbing the feathers of his pauldrons.

He held still for a moment, their panting the only noise in the room. He slid out of her almost entirely, only to swiftly thrust back in, grinding her into the door.

“Maker, I’ve missed you-- this-- _so much_ ”, he whispered in her ear.

Her reply came out as a moan. She was asking for more through the movement of her hips against him, through the way her arms were clenched around his neck. He felt himself twitch inside of her, desperate for any kind of friction. It took everything he had to do what he did next, which was to pull out entirely. He unhooked her from his waist and gave them more room, his hands on her hips.

When he looked at her, he was met with her surprised expression. “I--” he started, distracted by her flushed skin, the lust in her eyes. “I want--” He noticed her lips, swollen, slightly parted. All coherent thoughts left him and he leaned in, claiming her lips for a heated kiss.

He turned her around so she’d be facing the door, moving the fabric of her dress along to expose her backside. He stepped in between her legs, one hand on her hips, the other guiding his cock back to her wet sex. She curved her spine backward to help him, resting her head on her arms against the door.

He slid into her again, eliciting another moan out of her. With both of his hands on her hips, he began moving, setting his rhythm. Her head was turned to the side; he could see her bite her lip. He took it as his cue to move one of his hand around, caressing her skin until he reached coarse curls, and lower still until he could press lightly on her clit. She cried out, and again when he repeated the motion. He started to rub her in time with his thrusts, and her cries turned to whimpers.

He bent closer to her, his mouth near her ear, his voice rough and low “I wanted, _needed_ , to hear you-- like that--” She whimpered again, whether at his words or his ministrations he couldn’t say, but the sound tore at whatever control he had left. He groaned and accelerated his pace.

His rhythm soon became almost erratic as he pounded into her, each sound she made partly muffled in her arms. She shifted one of her hands to place it over Cullen’s, to guide his fingers into doing exactly what she needed. It didn’t take long after that before he felt her clenching around his cock, her incoherent scream muted by her coat’s sleeve. He spilled right there and then, riding on the pulses of her aftershocks, thrown over the edge by seeing her take her pleasure like that.

She took his hand away from her sensitive clit, bringing his fingers to her mouth to kiss them. Still shuddering, he leaned forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder, catching his breath. After a short while, he felt her shift under him and slowly pulled out of her, causing her breath to hitch. He took a step back to hike his pants back up and redo the ties. From the corner of his eye, he saw her produce a pair of handkerchiefs from a coat’s sleeve and clean herself summarily. She looked at him for a moment, offering the second handkerchief, which he took. They both stashed the soiled items away in a pocket once they were done.

She turned around to face him, the dress settling back down to cover her legs, and leaned back on the doorway with a satiated smile on her face. He moved toward her as she reached a hand out to him, encircling his torso to bring him flush with her in a hug. He placed his arms on her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back.

She kissed him again, this time slow and soft. “I missed you too,” she said in a whisper.

“It shouldn’t be this difficult to find time…” he answered.

“You work too much,” she replied, teasing. “...And you’re going to tell me that you have to get back to it?” she added, with a slight frown.

He looked guilty for a moment, before dropping his head to her neck.

She sighed, “ _Fine_ , but you better come to my quarters by the end of the day. And you will spend the night. And possibly the next morning, too.”

His only reply came in the form of kisses along her collarbone. She raised a hand to his head, combing her fingers through his hair.

“I forgot to mention,” she said quietly in his ear, “I picked up some more things in Val Royeaux, not just this dress. I think you will appreciate them.”

He looked up at her. There was no way to misread the glint in her eyes, especially paired with _that_ smile. He raised an eyebrow, but she spoke before he could say anything.

“Shall we go? Work needs to be done, apparently. More so than me, too.”

He snorted, which only made her laugh, which in turn made him laugh too. They left the room, seemingly unseen, and walked slowly back to his office, enjoying this brief moment together. They kissed before splitting ways, right outside his office’s door. When he walked in, the two clerks were already there, waiting for him and pretending to be busy with their paperwork.

If they noticed the rumpled hair and the way his clothes were mussed, they didn’t comment on it. Either way, they were probably used to it by now.


End file.
